Dokuganryū and Hime
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Seorang putri dari Mutsu telah ditunangkan dengan seorang laki-laki kepala pemimpin Oushuu disaat usianya masih belia. Kesehariannya menjadi pendamping laki-laki itu sudah dimulai semenjak dirinya melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan calon suaminya. / Warnings : Typo(s), NO Yaoi / Pairing : Date Masamune x Date Megohime / [Part 1 : The New Game Just Begun]


**Summary : **Seorang putri dari _Mutsu_ telah ditunangkan dengan seorang laki-laki kepala pemimpin _Oushuu_ disaat usianya masih belia. Kesehariannya menjadi pendamping laki-laki itu sudah dimulai semenjak dirinya melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan calon suaminya.

**Notes : **kata/kalimat yang bercetak **bold** diartikan sebagai Masamune yang menggunakan bahasa inggris.

.

.

.

**Dokuganry****ū**** and Hime**

Part I : The New Game Just Begun

Tiga setengah bulan telah berlalu semenjak perempuan itu telah dinikahkan dengan seorang anak laki-laki dari clan Date. Kini perempuan bernama Megohime—Date Megohime sedang duduk manis diperkarangan _washitsu_; salah satu ruangan yang diberi khusus sebagai kamar Megohime dan juga suaminya di istana itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya sedang sibuk melipat kertas _origami_ berbentuk burung-burungan.

Rambut cokelatnya yang dikepang dua sangat kontras warnanya dengan kimono yang ia pakai saat ini. Megohime menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghentikan sejenak aktifitas lipat-melipatnya.

Irisnya mencerminkan langit merah-keoranyean yang terbentang luas, ditengah melihat pemandangannya, dia menggumamkan nama.

"Masamune-sama.."

Meski telah menjadi istri seorang pewaris utama clan Date, perempuan bersurai cokelat itu masih saja berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa berguna dan pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Terakhir kali dia mencoba, disaat tubuhnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang peperangan malah masuk kedalam arena berbahaya itu dengan alasan 'akan melindungi Date Masamune oleh seluruh jiwanya' tapi nyatanya dia takut oleh darah yang bercipratan dan gemetar memegang senjata setelah menghadapi satu lawan. Disaat itu juga dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Katakura Koujurou—pendamping setia Masamune dalam peperangan maupun sosok yang selalu mengurusi segala keperluannya.

Sekarang, disinilah perempuan itu. Duduk tanpa diijinkan mendekati medan perang. Megohime menunggu suaminya dengan melanjutkan melipat burung-burungan kertas oleh berbagai macam variasi warna yang kemudian diletakkan dalam toples kaca bening.

Memanglah Masamune seringkali terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli terhadapnya—itu pun menurut Koujurou dan para pekerja dirumahnya—tapi, sesekali pun dibalik sikapnya itu, perhatian penuh tertuju pada Megohime. Dimisalkan saat dia demam kecil, Masamune sudah sangat panik begitu melihat dirinya hampir jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan karena kesehatan tubuhnya yang sedang tidak baik.

Atau pun, mengingat kisah yang Koujurou ceritakan tentang perasaan Masamune untuk pertama kalinya ia datang kesini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pulangkan saja, dia pasti akan menangis dan merengek meminta pulang jika ia sudah tidak tahan! Aku bertaruh, hanya sehari saja, dia ingin pergi dari sini!", Masamune meneriakkan kata itu begitu saja saat dirinya sedang melatih ketangkasan tangannya bermain _katana_. Koujurou menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Masamune-donno, percayalah dia seorang wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Kau pasti akan menyukai dirinya..".

Masamune mendengus kesal, "untuk kau saja kalau begitu! Aku tidak akan terbiasa seperti ini, kau tahu kan aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan manapun karena tidak ada yang menarik!"

**. . .**

Masamune hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku lemah lembut perempuan dihadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka calon istrinya adalah seseorang yang bertubuh setinggi bahunya, rambut cokelatnya yang diikat rapi serta mata beningnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan yang indah. Dalam batinnya ia hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah semua perempuan seperti ini?

"Perkenalkan, Masamune-sama..", ujar lembut perempuan itu seraya membungkuk hormat. "Aku calon istrimu, Tamura Megohime"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?", tanya Masamune tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Maaf?"

"**I say, do you not afraid of me?**", tangan kirinya membuka penutup mata yang menutupi mata kanannya yang menyebabkan dirinya dijuluki _'One-eyed Dragon'_. Tampaklah bekas sayatan mengerikan yang hampir memudar seiring persamaan warna luka itu dengan warna kulitnya.

"Ng.. kalau soal itu, aku tidak takut," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, "aku hanya takut jika aku tidak pernah berguna bagi Masamune-sama sendiri.."

Kini, Masamune hanya bisa memandangi perempuan dihadapannya dengan sebuah 'perasaan' aneh.

**. . .**

"Jadi bagaimana, Masamune-donno?", Koujurou bertanya sambil duduk minum teh bersama dengan salah satu pengikut rival si pemuda ber-_armor_ biru.

"Huff.. dia aneh sekali, tubuhnya begitu mungil! Bagaimana jika tulangnya patah kalau terhimpit tubuhku? Dan—kau Sarutobi, kenapa bisa ada disini!?"

"ah? _Gomen_, aku hanya berkunjung kok. Kalau tidak salah yang kalian bicarakan ini calon istrimu, Masamune-donno?", seperti biasa informasi yang didapatkan Sarutobi Sasuke memang sangat cepat diketahui. Pemuda berambut pacak serta wajahnya yang diberi goresan cat hitam meletakkan gelasnya lalu menatap Koujurou. "Yah, begitulah.. Masamune-donno bilang akan memberikannya padaku, aku beruntungkan?", jawab pemuda berambut pacak satunya lagi dengan nada riang.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang akan memberikannya padamu? Dia takkan kuserahkan pada siapapun!", Masamune men-_deathglare_ ke arah Koujurou dan sesegeralah yang terkena tatapan maut membalas dengan gurauan, "ah iya~ bagaimana kalau kita pulangkan saja? Masamune-donno juga bilang kalau dia takkan betah sehari saja disini~?"

"**No, shut up! It's just my past opinion, you see!?**", teriak Masamune berkesan tegas diiringi tawa kecil dari Sasuke dan Koujurou

**.**

**.**

**.**

Megohime hanya tertawa pelan sampai tidak menyadari seseorang melepas helm dan melepas pakaian besi yang ada dibelakangnya. "Sedang memikirkan apa, Mego?"

Suara itu, dan siapa lagi yang memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan itu selain—

"—Masamune-sama..", Megohime membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut kemudian bertanya, "kau menginginkan sesuatu?". Laki-laki dihadapannya hanya tiduran di _futon_ dan menatapnya.

"Aku ingin ketenangan"

Perempuan bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeser _fusuma_ yang membatasi kamar dengan perkarangannya. Tapi, mendadak pintu itu tergeser lagi dengan lebar, dan terlihatlah Masamune yang berdiri tegap sambil memandangi tubuh kecil Megohime beserta toples kaca yang berisi burung-burungan kertas.

"Yang kumaksud dengan ketenangan bukan seperti kau pergi keluar dari sini..", ujar laki-laki itu seraya menarik tangan perempuan dihadapannya. "M-maaf..", Masamune membawa Megohime masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka lagi.

Megohime pun bersandar didinding dengan perlahan. "Oi, kenapa kau disitu?"

"Aku.. berusaha tidak membuat suara", tangan Masamune tersandar di dinding sebelah tempat Megohime bersandar. "U-ung?", dengan gugup, perempuan yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan Masamune mencoba untuk bertanya apa yang dilakukannya.

Dan akhirnya Megohime tahu—dia sedang dipojokkan.

"**I see**, kau takut dibeginikan ya~?", wajah Masamune mendekat.

"T-tidak kok.. h-hanya.."

"Hmm?" kata itu keluar diiringi wajahnya yang terus mendekat. "_Hora yo_.. katakan padaku.."

Megohime hanya kalang kabut dengan tangannya yang bergerak gugup untuk mendorong dada bidang Masamune perlahan. "Jelas saja kau takut, Mego~". Mendadak kecupan mendarat dibibir Megohime, matanya terbuka menandakan kaget. Masamune masih saja menempatkan bibirnya diatas bibir istrinya.

"U-un..", Megohime menjadi sangat gugup dihadapan Masamune setelah laki-laki pemimpin wilayah _Oushuu_ itu selesai melakukan aksi romantisnya. Masamune hanya tertawa kecil sambil menanyakan diri Megohime yang begitu kaku dan gugup.

Megohime hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala dan menunduk—berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Hey, tatap aku dong~ **don't be shy with me, I'm already being your husband, you see?**"

"A-ano.. b-baru pertama kali kamu mencium bibirku", Megohime menatap Masamune lekat-lekat; mencoba mencari arti dari makna ciuman tadi. Sontak, yang ditatap juga ikutan memerah wajahnya. Karena memang baru kali ini dia mencium tepat di bibir Megohime, biasanya pun sekedar di pipi atau di keningnya.

"Mego.."

"Ng, ya?"

"Sepertinya aku akan ketagihan.."

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**終わ****り****—****第****1 ****部**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Staw-chan : **_**Okay then, kembali lagi bersama Staw-chan di fict ini~ *grins* Entah mengapa setelah sekian lama aku baru menuliskan fiksi ini, dan jreng jreng jrenngg XD beginilah hasilnya! Semoga para reader berminat membacanya terutama penggemar MasamunexMegohime :3 Ingat, ini no yaoi. I can't make yaoi pairings in Sengoku Basara. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter one ini! **_

_**Dan terakhir ku hanya bisa bilang,**_

_**Review, onegaishimasu?**_


End file.
